Filters are used in filtration systems to filter impurities from fluid such as fuels or lubricants, prior to the fluid being used in a downstream system such as an engine or a transmission. Filters typically include filter media which collects and removes the impurities from the fluid. The use of replaceable filters allows the user to replace a relatively inexpensive or easily removable wear part when filter media of the filter, becomes spent, rather than requiring replacement of the entire filtration system.
In some filtration systems, a reusable housing may be employed in which a replaceable filter element is inserted to filter the fluid. When the filter element is spent, the filter element is removed from the housing and replaced with a clean new filter element. In many instances, it may be difficult to remove a filter element from the filter housing due to tight tolerances between seals interposed between the filter element and the housing, locking structure securing the filter element to the housing, build-up of debris or impurities the filter element and filter housing, etc. As such, removal of the spent filter element can be difficult and provide for a very messy experience. More particularly, when a user pulls the filter element out of the housing, the filter element may release suddenly causing a jerking motion which can cause any remaining fluid within the filter element or housing to slop out of the housing. Further, it may be difficult to grasp various filter elements.
There exists, therefore, a need in the art for an improved system and device for more easily and controllably removing replaceable filter elements from a housing. The invention provides such a device. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.